Of Snake Swords and Spears v2,0
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: RE-POST and EDITED after breaking up with my co-author; a look at the events in Ivy's storyline in Soul Calibur 4. Yuri. R&R! That's an order!


**Of Snake Swords and Spears v2.0  
**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Hildegard von Krone lay in bed, deep in peaceful slumber, her crimson-red hair scattered across her pillow, her face happy, as it was buried into her lover's voluptous, naked chest. One of Hilde's arms was wrapped tightly around the gorgeous woman's waist while her other arm was stretched to the side, her hand clasped onto her lover's, their fingers entwined together.

Isabella "Ivy" Valentine was wide awake. She just didn't want to disturb the fiery redhead's sleep, and plus, having the younger woman nuzzle and cuddle her breasts felt great.

She smiled down at the sleeping woman, finding the courage to bring her hand close, and touch her hair.

Ivy stroked Hilde's hair warmly for a few seconds, but she stopped only once when Hilde flinched. Her once calm face was replaced with a look of terror, and her mouth was twisted into a grimace before relaxing once more, her lips curving into a soft smile.

That expression reminded Ivy of that day, the day she would never forget.

It had all started over six months earlier...

...

Ivy was inside Ostreinsburg Castle, where she had traced the Holy Sword to, the moon providing the only lighting in the dark, hollow corridors of the acursed place, Valentine clasped tightly in her hand.

And there, in the main chamber of the castle, Soul Calibur stood, half-buried in a pedestal of cold crystal, it's glow blinding Ivy momentarily. As she slowly approached the sword, Ivy could feel her blood run cold and her body ache for some reason as she felt Soul Calibur's holy light as she approached it. She took her chance by grasping the hilt of the sword, but with a blinding flash and a searing sensation in her gauntleted hand, which had grasped the sword, she screamed in pain and released the hilt, grasping her aching hand. She yelled out a curse.

"Bloody Hell!" She seethed. "Curse my tainted blood! I thought I had ridden myself of the Cursed Sword's influence in me!" Ivy sighed. "I see now that I was wrong. There MUST be another way...!"

Defeated, Ivy retreated from Ostreinsburg and set up camp in a nearby forest. As she stared at the crackling bonfire, she thought hard on her situation.

She was cursed by the blood of her undead father, Cervantes de Leon, who possessed Soul Edge. That meant her very soul was tainted. If she couldn't purify her own soul, then...

"Could...?" She rubbed her chin as she suddenly began to realise. "Could alchemy help me..._create_ a _pure soul_...? None of my records tell me that it has been done before...but then again, they don't necessarily say it _hasn't_. Hmmmm...very well. It is worth a try."

And with her new determined mindset, Ivy set course for the Valentine Mansion. Once there, she buried herself in her laboratory, hard at work in her new project.

It took her almost a full month of non-stop work, but Ivy had done it. She had created a pure soul. Her moment of victory was short-lived, however, as a gunshot whizzed by her ear and struck a test tube. Ivy knew inmediately who that was.

She grasped Valentine and lashed out at the darkness, where her strike was deflected by a wicked short sword with an eyeball in the middle of the blade, and the man Ivy despiced above all things in her life, her very own father, stepped out of the shadows with his trademark evil grin on his face.

Whatever words Cervantes spoke were ignored by Ivy, who charged at her father, intent on putting him down for good.

It was a losing battle from the start. Cervantes' element of surprise still hadn't worn off by the time Ivy was struck by the undead pirate's Soul Edge, sending her tumbling into a bookcase, which then fell on top of her, trapping Ivy and leaving her at Cervantes' mercy.

As her soul was consumed by Soul Edge, Ivy felt her rage burn within her, but her broken body wouldn't let her act on it. She passed out with her arm stretched towards her creation, her pure soul.

...

It was by sheer willpower that, an undetermined time after her encounter with Cervantes, Ivy was still alive. Left for dead by her father, the silver-haired alchemist had the opportunity to reach the soul she had created and return to life.

She seized it.

…...

It had all happened too fast; her and Hilde, Hilde and her. Neither  
probably imagined being with the other, it all happened so...Accidently..

...

They had met at Ostreinsburg Castle, little time after she had fought Cervantes at her mansion.

Hilde had entered the castle with two bodyguards: a woman with a Snake Sword much like hers, and another woman with a sword and shield.

"My my, what have we here? A wolfling and her pack?" Ivy's accented voice caused the three women to get into a fighting stance and the silver-haired woman walked out from the shadows.

"W-Who are you? Are you friend or foe?" Hilde shouted, pointing her spear at the outrageously-dressed woman before her, a heavy blush turning her face a healthy shade of red.

Thank God she had her helm on, so Ivy didn't see her face.

Ivy's grin became predatory. She placed a hand on her hip and with the other, she drew Valentine in it's sword form and pointed it at Hilde.

"I am nobody's friend. If you want my name, you shall have to fight it out of me," she declared loudly. Hilde's bodyguards stepped forth and prepared to attack but the redhead held them back.

"Don't bother. I'll take this one down myself," she instructed icily and the other two women nodded before stepping back. Ivy chuckled.

"Oh my! How cheeky. This should be fun!" she said and Valentine turned to it's whip form, and Ivy smacked it against the floor.

The battle had begun.

Steel clashed against steel. Sparks flew off the edge of their blades. Ivy  
smirked.

'Finally! A worthy opponent!' She thought in excitment, charging towards Hilde once more.

Hilde could only see a silver/purple blur race towards her, but thats all she  
needed, Hilde was quite agile, and easily dodged her. Breaking the distance  
between them, and deciding to dish her own attack, Hilde slashed her short sword against Ivy, successfully making contact. The cut itself wasn't very deep. It was more like a papercut to Ivy, but it was unexpected. Something told her this wasn't just a friendly match anymore.

The two made contact again, flesh against armor, blade against blade.

Something told Hilde that Ivy's intentions were different than other; Everyone had needs that drove them, and everyone also had motivation, but she had never seen someone who fought with as much passion as Ivy.

The fighters went in with another attack and came to a blade-lock.

'Well, it's worth a try," the redhead thought.

"Tell me, why do you fight?" Hilde questioned.

"It's quite simple actually," Ivy began, "I seek no power, nor glory. All I  
desire is to end a curse, and maybe..." She winked at Hilde. "Save a damsel in distress!"

"I'm certainly no 'damsel in distress'. I can take care of myself," Hilde gave  
a huffy grunt, as she turned away from the other, only to be pulled back by a tug of her sword. She engaged eyes with Ivy.

Pale blue eyes met dark brown.

Hilde blushed at how close they were.

Wait...Why the hell were they so close?

"Why do you fight then?" Hilde could feel Ivy's warm breath against her lips as she purred her question. Her face turned scarlet.

"To save my kingdom," Hilde answered, bluntly. "It's been all-but destroyed by the Azure Knight, Nightmare's minions and my father has been driven mad by Soul Edge. I'm searching for the Hero King, Algol, to bring peace back to the land."

"I see, then perhaps you and I...we are not so different, we're both just trying to restore the peace. Tell me, would you be content if someone else destroyed Soul Edge?"

"I...Yes. I would. Of course, I would be more than happy to deliver the killing blow to that monster, Nightmare and Soul Edge, but if someone got there before me...then, so be it."

"Interesting. In that case...I have a proposition for you," Ivy grinned. Hilde raised an eyebrow, though the silver-haired woman couldn't see it.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Ivy's reply was the break up of the blade-lock. She flicked her wrist and in the blink of an eye, Valentine was in whip form, wrapped tightly around Hilde's armor-clad upper body, making clanking sounds as she struggled.

The redhead dropped her weapons before falling flat on her back and Ivy jumped on top of her, straddling her and leaning down. Gently, Ivy removed Hilde's helmet and she saw with delight that her face was as red as her hair. She chuckled.

"I offer to be your ally in this enterprise. Now, little wolfling, I shall have to ask you to yield," she purred.

Hilde blinked twice in confusion and, somehow knowing that she had nothing to lose, smiled gently and nodded.

"Very well. I yield."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Ivy said before getting off of Hilde and releasing her. The redhead stood back up and retrieved her weapons.

"However, there is something I must know before we go on with our journey," she said almost off-handedly. Ivy smirked. Hilde tilted her head to the side. "What is your name, mysterious one?"

Ivy laughed outloud for a moment.

"Well, you did not defeat me, but I shall give you my name anyway: I am Isabella Valentine. But everyone...well, everyone who has heard my name and lived, calls me Ivy."

Hilde smiled and nodded. She shocked Ivy by kneeling before her with her short sword held in front of her.

"Lady Valentine, not only have you offered to aid me in my quest, but you have also spared me when you had me at your mercy. I, Hildegard von Krone, princess of the Kingdom of Wolfkrone, am in your debt."

Ivy downright blushed.

"Little wolfling, what do you think you're doing? This isn't the Dark Ages anymore! Get up!" she huffed and Hilde stood back up, looking embarassed.

'How very adorable,' Ivy thought.

"My apologies," she said while blushing. The silver-haired woman rolled her eyes.

...

Not too much time after that, Ivy, Hilde and her bodyguards were engaged in battle with the Azure Knight's minions: the axe-wielding golem, Astaroth, the blind, mute, mad and bizarre Voldo, the Ring Blade Dancer, Tira and, much to Ivy's shock, a woman she had allied herself with in the past, the former champion of Hephaestus...Sophitia.

It was a hard-fought, gruesome battle in which Hilde's bodyguards were killed, leaving the redheaded princess and Ivy outnumbered.

Somehow, Ivy and Hilde prevailed, thanks to great teamwork and perseverence.

Suddenly, not long after the battle, they felt a dark presence and they watched in shock and awe as the land was engulfed by flames and the Tower of Lost Souls rose into the sky.

It took them three days to reach the Tower, standing in the middle of a Hell-like landscape. They entered it.

They didn't meet any resistance and they made the trek up the windwing stairs.

Once they were on the chamber before the top of the Tower, Ivy sensed a very familiar, very un-welcome presence.

Suddenly, she heard the cocking of a gun. She whirled around and saw her father's sick grin, his sword pistol aimed straight at her.

He fired. Ivy closed her eyes, waiting for her impending doom.

"NO! Lady Valentine!"

Her eyes shot wide open.

A spear and a short sword clattered to the floor as Hilde's limp body fell back into Ivy's arms. The silver-haired woman craddled the princess' armored form against her. Ivy looked down and saw a small, bloody hole in Hilde's armor, in the section covering her navel.

Ivy's green eyes turned back to Hilde's face, and she moved her hands to take off Hilde's helmet. She then cupped the princess' cheek tenderly.

"Why, Wolfling...?"

"B-Because..." Hilde coughed up blood, but she smiled nonetheless. "I w-was in...your debt, Lady Valentine...this...t-this is the only way...but...b-but I-I won't mind dying like this...here...in your arms..."

"Hilde...you fool..." Ivy smiled softly and blinked, feeling a tear escape her eye. Her eyes then hardened and she let out a feral growl and she looked up at her father, who stood with a sadistic grin on his face. She looked back at Hilde and leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"I shall avenge you, Hildegard. Be certain of that. Please, live a bit longer so you can watch me avenge you."

"Y-Yes...Lady Valentine..."

That said, Ivy gently pulled Hilde's prone body against a wall, before turning back to her father, who flipped his weapons in his hands and took on his fighting stance. Ivy unsheathed Valentine.

"You WILL pay for this, pirate scumbag! I will make SURE you STAY DOWN this time!"

And with that, she charged at Cervantes.

It was the most rage-driven battle Ivy had ever fought, but it ended in the most satisfying victory of her life. And she DID make sure Cervantes stayed down.

After that, Ivy walked over to Hilde, who was smiling softly, a trail of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes closed. The silver-haired woman knelt down before her.

"Are you still with me, Wolfling?"

Hilde slowly opened her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Lady Valentine...I...saw it all," she informed softly. "Now...will you rid yourself of your curse? I wish I could...join you in your battle..." She was silenced by Ivy's finger, which she placed on her lips.

"Shhhh, Hilde. Save your strenght. You are still with me, so you are not meant to die today, now, relax. This may hurt a bit..." Ivy spoke before getting to work on Hilde's injury. She used alchemy to make the bullet disappear, before applying stitches and bandaging the affected area.

Hilde had fallen unconscious during the operation, but she was still breathing by the time Ivy was finished.

Ivy leaned down and kissed Hilde's forehead once more.

"I will be back for you, Wolfling."

And with that, Ivy steeled herself and made her up to the top of the Tower of Lost Souls.

There, she was met with the Azure Knight, Nightmare, wielding the fearsome Soul Edge. The monster turned to her and spoke in his distorted voice.

"Burn everything in it's path. Listen! Listen to the reckoning of darkness!" it clenched its mutated arm into a fiery fist. Ivy stepped forward.

"Your reign of terror ends today, monster!" she shouted before charging at Nightmare.

The battle that ensued was very similar to the one with Cervantes'. Ivy was fast and efficient, but with her mind clear of the rage she felt during the fight with her –now- dead father, she was even deadlier.

In the end, Nightmare ended up disarmed, Soul Edge torn to pieces, standing on wobbling legs. A few seconds passed and Ivy prepared to deliver the killing blow, when she suddenly felt the familiar presence of the Holy Sword.

In a flash of bright light, Soul Calibur appeared over Nightmare. It stood still for a moment, hovering in mid-air...when it suddenly flew down, impaling Nightmare into the ground.

Ivy suddenly gasped when she felt something tug at something inside of her, watched as Nightmare's body was crystalized and then she, too, felt the cold grip of Soul Calibur begin to engulf her body. She sighed in defeat.

"So...this is how it all ends? With the blood of the evil sword in me...and for all the atrocities I've commited-"

"NO!"

Ivy gasped when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her shoulders and a armor-clad body press itself against her back.

"What...?" Ivy's sword suddenly lit up and turned to it's whip form, spreading itself around Ivy and Hilde's bodies, emmiting a warm glow for a couple of seconds, before blinding them both momentarily, and then Ivy felt the cold crystal that had been engulfing her disappear.

Ivy turned around in Hilde's embrace and the redhead promptly buried her face in her cleavage, sobbing.

The silver-haired woman brought them both to their knees and hugged Hilde. With her hand, she picked up a fragment of Valentine.

"My sword..." she then looked down. "Hilde...are you two telling me to live?"

Hilde stared at her with tear-streaked cheeks, but a big smile nonetheless.

"Yes, Ivy. We WANT you to live! I...I want you to live...because I...I..." she mumbled that last part before wincing in pain and losing consciousness once again.

Ivy smiled softly before picking Hilde up, bridal style and walking away...

...

Since then, Ivy remained by Hilde's side as the princess recovered, and once she was back to full health, she decided to ask one starry night, after she and Ivy had set up camp...

"Lady Valentine, what do you plan to do now that Soul Edge and Nightmare are gone?

Ivy had looked at the sky for about a minute before answering.

"I...I'm not really sure. I don't have anything relevant to return to in London. Both my adoptive parents are dead. All I have..." she sighed. "Is just an empty mansion. Not really something I would look forward to return to, actually."

Hilde had tilted her to the side, thinking for a moment, before she placed her hand on top of Ivy's. The British woman had looked at her in confusion and Hilde gave her a bright smile.

"Very well then, how about if you come with me to Wolfkrone?" she asked bluntly. Ivy looked at her with a blank stare for a moment, before a soft smile formed itself on her lips. She squeezed Hilde's hand.

"I...would like that, actually," she said softly, before saying in a teasing tone. "I would like to see the kingdom I helped to save, after all."

Hilde looked at her for a few seconds in silence, before bursting into laughter. She then wrapped her arms around Ivy and hugged her tightly.

"Hehehe, you will love it, I'm sure."

And so, together, they made their way to Hilde's home. They spent nights camping or sleeping at inns in small towns, and every single time, they slept in the most expensive suites, (money was no issue for Ivy) and as often as not, they slept in the same bed; Hilde clad in a white robe and Ivy, in a silky white nightgown, with nothing underneath.

Of course, the first few times Hilde saw Ivy like this, she had nosebleeds, but she eventually got used to it, though she kept blushing like mad, much to the older woman's amusement.

And finally, after two months of travelling, the two women arrived at the Kingdom of Wolfkrone.

Hilde was very happy to see that her kingdom was already beginning to thrive again. About a week before their arrival, Hilde had sent a messenger to Wolfkrone to inform the king of his daughter's successful return, and soon enough, they were welcome with thunderous cheers and applause from her people.

A huge banquet and party took place the night of Hilde's return, and Ivy was granted a place right next to the King and his daughter.

Hilde told her father of her and Ivy's exploits on their journey, and when she told him of her offer to Ivy of living with her in Wolfkrone, the King wasted no time in making the British woman an official citizen of Wolfkrone. She accepted humbly.

Now, a very pleseant surprise for Ivy came later on that same night, when they were in Hilde's room after the party had ended.

Ivy was carrying a sleepy Hilde to the huge bed, bridal style, when Hilde suddenly giggled.

"What's so funny, wolfling?" Ivy chuckled as she laid Hilde on her back on the bed. The princess took Ivy's hand in hers and pulled her in closer. She then put her hand on the older woman's cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb.

"You're...so...SO beautiful, Ivy..." she whispered, a heavy blush on her cheeks. Ivy blinked twice before smiling softly. She brought her hand up to caress Hilde's flushed cheek.

"You're not too bad yourself, Hilde," she purred. The younger woman sighed happily and smiled.

"Come closer, milady," she whispered. Ivy complied, leaning just an inch closer to Hilde's face. "Closer..." she whispered again, closing her eyes.

Ivy did as she was told. She knew perfectly where this was going, and her heart was beating fast within her chest. She was happy beyond words.

Their lips met, and it sent a shiver down their spines.

It was soft, it was delicate, a bit clumsy, though. Ivy happily let that slide, however.

Soon, one kiss turned into several. The kisses turned to caresses, and soon, the two women had lost themselves to one another, their bodies burning with passion.

With the full moon as their witness, they let their inhibitions fly out the window and the passion drive them forward into the most memorable night of their lives...

...

Ivy smiled down at the sleeping princess.

HER sleeping princess.

Today was the morning after that night, and Ivy had no regrets, and she was pretty sure Hilde had none either.

Their night of passion still fresh in her mind, Ivy let her eyes close and before going back to sleep, she mumbled four little words...

"I love you, Hilde..."

Hilde's smile widened and she snuggled even closer to her lover.

"I love you, too."

Would there be consequences? Maybe. Maybe not. One thing they knew for sure: whatever came their way, they would face it together and find a way to overcome.

Love always did.

Fin


End file.
